The second chance
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Ciara a girl who died in the most horrible way possible gets reborn in the Naruto world. There she has to learn that every single one of her actions may change the plot. Warning : if you don't like a mary-sue don't read
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>In most of these stories that you read the girl gets stuck or reborn in the Naruto world by wishing it or by dying in a ridicilous way...however this was not the case by Ciara.<p>

She died in the most cruelest way possible all because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. No matter what happens she can't ever forget the aganozing pain and her desperate screams. To her dying was both the happiest yet saddest thing. Happiest because she did not have to endure anymore pain and sadness because she never really lived her life.

Her life was basically just trying her hardest not to socialize and locked herself in her room doing random stuff which explains the reason she couldn't call anyone to help her. Don't get her wrong she's fun to be around but she doesn't find a need to make friends in name only friends. Funny thing is that her plan was to start making friends in highschool heck she even imagined how fun it would be to find a friend who has the same likes as her.

Her death?

She was tortured for six months. She got beaten , burned , stabbed , electrified etc. The cruelest part was that her murdered always stopped just before she died and if she tried not to show weakness it got worst. Her death happened when she had the will to defy her murderer. And let me tell you this HE was not happy at all and decided to kill her after torturing her for the last time.

The last words Ciara heard before she died was

"Only two kinds of people exist in this world , those who steal and those who are stolen from. So I just simply stole your life" the man said

Something inside her snapped and she started laughing

"A black buttler quote!? Why couldn't you end my life with a-"

The man stabbed a knife at her heart

She coughed up blood "N-naruto ...one"

As a way of revenge she smirked and closed her eyes

Hoping that in her eternal sleep she'd be able to dream about what she loves the most

-Anime

-Gaming

-Music

- Cartoons

_**However she did not expect what happened next...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I shall say this only once...!<em>**

**_I by no means own Naruto_**

**_Because Naruto existed before I was born_**


	2. Rika

_**Chapter one :**_

_**The birth of Rika**_

_**Kogane no me?**_

_**Gin kokei?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~When your time comes to die , be not like those who's hearts are filler with fear of death , so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives in a different way. Sing your death song and die like a hero going home~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Getting reborn for Ciara was like a second chance and she was happy and all that but when she found out it was in the Naruto world (she saw her parents using chakra) her exact thoughts since she couldn't speak were :<p>

"Of all the anime worlds it had to be Naruto! A world filled with ninjas and you can die at any moment! I love Naruto but why couldn't I have been born into uh I don't know Ouran highschool host club? Fruits basket?-"

If I continue this will take too much time.

Lucky for her she accepted the fact she was in the Naruto world after two hours of ranting her tiny brain out. Her parents were a bit worried since during her rants she didn't realize she was crying like hell went loose.

So yeah she decided to live her life maybe change a few things if she feels like it and become the strongest so she won't die!

However her parents saw a prodigy from the moment she was born. Why? She had a lot of chakra and if it keeps growing it can rival the legendary sannins also the fact she had a lot of energy to cry for two hours straight.

So they named her Rika.

She did not have a last name since both her parents were orphans.

* * *

><p><strong>A week after getting reborn Kiseki Rika's POV<strong>

"How long until we get there...!?" my father whined

My father's name is Gin , he's really childish. These two are the only information I've gathered. Also the fact that he uses fire based jutsu and has no headband.

"Gin! Rika hasn't cried once but here you are crying and setting a bad example!" my mother scolded

My mother's name is Hana , she's the mature one. She also doesn't have a headband and uses medical jutsu

Our destination? Konoha

I don't know why though but my parents seem like travelling ninjas. They must have decided to live in Konoha after I was born.

"Hana...maybe we should take a break" my father seriously said

I glanced at him realizing he was serious

I already knew why...there were two ninjas nearby.

How did I know? When you're born in a worldfilled with chakra you just feel it whenever it's there...kinda like an automatic sensor type baby

My mother nodded

"I'll go get the firewood" my father smiled

My mom nodded again and sat down

"Rika-chan~"

Yeah she seriously think I'm going to answer?

Despite wanting to frown I smiled because this is the first time I've ever experienced parental love

"Ne? Gomen that because of us you have to live a dangerous life" she seriously said

I looked at her in confusion

She smiled "Both me and your daddy have special eyes , as strong if not stronger than the sharingan so we had to keep it a secret. Who knows what could happen if we didn't? We were cowards , but I think if it's you...you might be able to control them and not live in fear"

OH YEAH! I HAVE TWO SPECIAL EYES!

I smiled at my kaa-chan

What happened next might sound weird

Getting breast fed is the highlight of being a baby

Oh god , what the hell am I thinking!?

My mother stopped as my father came

"Hey no need to stop" my father joked

My mom rolled her beautiful silver eyes

My father started placing the wood and instead of lighting it up he came and sat next to mom

He took me from her and smiled "Ricchan want to see something cool?"

I smiled in excitement

He set me on his lap making me see the woods and snapped his fingers

The wood was on fire as I stared in awe

My mother chukeled "That's your dad's special eyes I call it the kogane no me , he can control any elements with just his thought"

COOL!

My dad smiled "I'm the coolest dad ever right!?"

Mom joined in "And I'm the most amazing mom ever!"

That was their goals.

'I'm going to be the most amazing daughter ever after all people should expect no less from the child of the coolest and most amazing parents ever' I thought

"AH! I almost forgot!" my mom said as she slammed her palm on the ground

But as she did that I saw it all in slow motion along with weird writtings and in black in white

Poof!

There was a small fox (oh the irony)

"This is Len-chan , he's a newborn just like you so I already contracted him with you!"

That snapped me back.

The fox was black and brown , pretty!

Too bad he was sleeping

"Dear did you see that?" my father asked

"What?"

"She activated her gin kokei!"

My mom cheered

I gave them a WTF face

"Ah Rika-chan! I thought you had your dad's ability since your eyes are gold but you have mine too! You see I can copy any jutsu, read minds , sense the dead and see the past or future and now so do you!" she said

"Her eyes turned silver , it was really amazing!" my dad said

I couldn't help but feel proud!

"Yeah! I can't wait to see her wipe the floor with the clans at Konoha" my mom declared

My father nodded "And then I'll have to prepare for when boys start liking her..." he cried

My mother patted his back while shaking her head

"I'll make sure to give them the most impossible test ever!"

My mom bumped him "Noo! I want my daughter to have a love life!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	3. Notice

_**NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTICE**_

_**Hey guys! My school work has been pilling up recently by like ten times more work. It gets hard because I get five language classes , math , biology , art etc. So I decided to take a short break and work on my grades which needs a boost so I can get into a more advanced class. (My school has three sort of classes : beginer (me) , frequent (medium levelled) and advanced (higher level). I really want to go to the advanced one since when I finish it I skip five-seven years of school and go to college at the age of eighteen. **_

_**So I'll be taking a short break!**_

_**My break will end in two weeks give or take**_

_**I'll update ALL of my stories on the 31 of october and I'll post a few new stories as well**_

_**After that I'll update frequently until the 25th of november.**_

_**25th november - 5 december I have an exam period in which I have to focus on so I'll take break then too. **_

_**After that I'll update more since I get less lessons then vacation.**_

_**Okay I'm going to make this clear and say that I have posted this on all of my stories**_

_**Something that would REALLY help me out would be :**_

_**- If you have any ideas on what could improve my story please pm me or review it**_

_**- If you want to see something happen in my story please let me know and I'll add it**_

_**- Telling me what I should focus on when writing my story for example the relationship between certain characters**_

_**-Telling me what I should improve**_

_**- Telling me how I can make my character better**_

_**-Telling me the bad points of my story**_

_**-Let me know if my story gets similiar to someone else's **_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THOSE SO YOU CAN ENJOY READING MY STORIES BETTER**_

_**Thank you to everyone who liked/favorited/reviewed my stories these past days and sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet**_


End file.
